The Environment Facility Core will provide detailed physical/chemical/biological data to inform research conducted in the Toxic Algae Research Project, the Shellfish Kinetics Research Project and the Human Exposure Research Project. Expertise in mounting biological sensors to in situ moorings will be shared with the Biosensors Facility Core to support their goal of developing a buoy-mounted domoic acid sensor. All environmental data will be relayed to Center participants through the Informatics Facility Core. The Environment Facility Core has the following specific aims: 1) To use moored sensors to provide a continuous record of physical, chemical, and biological parameters in our two areas of interest, Puget Sound and coastal Washington. 2) To provide the Toxic Algae Research Project and the Shellfish Kinetics Research Project with phytoplankton and shellfish samples from sites in Puget Sound and along the coast. 3) To use historical data on past environmental conditions in the context of Pseudo-nitzschia abundance and toxic outbreaks to develop predictive models of bloom dynamics. To accomplish these aims, Center funds will help support maintenance of the moorings and data analysis. The investigators will also initiate intensive sampling programs to supplement already established programs (through the Department of Ecology and NWFSC).